I Am Such a Sucker
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Chris will always be a sucker for her... Oneshot


**Disclaimer: The characters and real people portrayed in this story do not belong to me. They belong to themselves and WWE.

* * *

**

A/N: A short, little drabble that I wrote like…just this second in the middle of the night while listening to a Fall Out Boy song, "Sending Postcards from a Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here)." And this came out. It's short, sweet, to the point, and please review it. I put the snippet from the song that inspired me. It belongs to Fall Out Boy.

* * *

**I am such a sucker  
And I'm always the last to know

* * *

**

He wasn't a dense guy. He was smart, he had a degree, he had credentials and all those good things. He had a diploma hanging almost forgotten on his wall. So he wasn't stupid. He wasn't someone who was so gullible he believed everything ever told to him. No, he wasn't like that at all, but he had suddenly turned into the stupidest guy on the planet when it came to her. But now he knew, now he knew without a doubt.

Chris Jericho was a sucker for Stephanie McMahon.

She had called him up a few weeks ago, and he didn't have to answer the phone, no, he had caller ID, but he had picked up the phone, maybe against his better judgment.

"_Chris?" she asked sweetly._

"_Stephanie, what are you doing calling me?"_

"_Chris, we need you back on the show. We need your charisma, will you please come back? I've been checking up on you, keeping tabs, calling people, you're not doing anything, I know you're not, you're free for the rest of the year."_

_He groaned, "Stephanie, just because you snoop around what I'm doing doesn't mean that I'm not busy. I _am _busy."_

"_No you're not," she teased. "Chris, come back, we've got this great program for you…and the best part? I'm going to be right by your side. We've been thinking of a great way to get me back on television and you're going to enter this huge feud with Hunter and my father, and I'm going to be on your side against Daddy."_

"_Stephanie, I really am busy."_

"_Chris, please, you never come around anymore and we really need you. You'll boost ratings and everyone will adore you."_

"_They already do."_

"_So come back, please, I'd love it if you did."_

"_Fine, fine, fine," he told her._

So now he was on a plane to the next destination. He was rejoining the show and everything that came with it, the full schedule, the touring, the never spending any time in his own bed, he was giving it up. Yeah, he was going to feud with Hunter and Vince, and probably throw a little Shane in the mix there too.

God, he was such a sucker for that girl.

* * *

"Chris!" 

Chris closed his eyes as he felt her arms thrown around him. "You're here, you're here!"

"What are you, three?" he asked, giving her a short hug back. Any more and he'd be getting her lotion again. Hell, he'd probably buy her a diamond bracelet while he was at it.

"I'm excited, sue me," she said to him. "You look good, healthy."

"I am healthy."

"Are you ready for the two of us to be on-screen?" she asked, clapping her hands. "Are you ready for us to be a united front? I took the liberty of giving us the last spot on the show so we're going to be the last thing everyone sees, and it's going to be so great."

"Yeah, stellar," he told her drolly, but inside he was fluttering a little bit. He'd give in to her, he knew it. They would do anything she wanted. If she wanted him to go out naked, he might just do it. Damn her for being so persuasive to him. Damn her for having this control over him. Did she even know? No, she didn't.

That made it even more frustrating. She had no clue. She was probably the only one to not know how much she had him wrapped around her finger. He hated her for it, and then he didn't hate her for it. How could he hate someone and then like them so much and say it in the same breath?

"Chris, is that you?"

Chris turned around and saw Edge walking up to him. "Hey man."

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm back."

"You're back?"

"Yup," Chris nodded.

"Let me guess who got you to come back," Edge teased, patting Chris on the shoulder. "I had heard she was going to call you. Still a damn goner for her huh?"

"Shut up," Chris said good-naturedly. "You don't know anything about it."

"I don't, but I will," Edge said, widening his eyes as he walked past.

Yes, Stephanie was definitely the last to know.

* * *

"So Daddy, as you can see, Chris is on _my_ side now and that's how it's going to be, so if you and your little lackey think that you're going to get the one-up on me, it's not going to happen because Chris would never let it happen!" 

"That's right Vinnie Mac, you can try and send your assclown posse, but it's just not going to phase me, I've beaten better guys with one hand tied behind my back!"

Chris felt Stephanie grab his hand and hold it up to the cheers of the surrounding audience. They faced every direction and the cheers were deafening. Stephanie glanced up at him and gave him a smile. He hated that smile because he knew that smile was the end of him. He was an extension of her when she smiled that smile. And she still didn't know the power that it held, the simple power that she possessed.

She was his undoing.

They walked backstage and she hugged him, "Thank you so much for coming back."

"I had to," he told her. "You asked."

"That's all it takes?" she asked, like a little girl who was curious about the world.

He decided to come clean, "That's all it takes…um Steph?"

"Yeah?" she asked happily.

"I'm a sucker for you, you know," he told her. He didn't know how she was going to respond to that. She could laugh in his face, she could do any number of things to humiliate him. "I mean, I'd do anything for you if you just asked, it's like…I'm just a sucker for you is all."

She gave him a patented Stephanie smirk. "I knew."

"You…knew?"

"What, you think I would be the last one to know?" she asked. "Why do you think I asked you personally to come back? I knew you'd give in. You always give in."

"What?" he said, gathering her up in his arms. "You knew!"

"I knew, and I used it to my advantage, plain and simple."

"You're such a bitch."

"Whose got you wrapped around my pinky," she told him, holding it up for him to see. "This one right here, see, wrapped around it, completely and tightly."

"Actually, I think I'm more wrapped around this finger," he said, grabbing the finger next to her pinky finger.

Where her wedding ring resided.

"Yeah, you've got that one too," Stephanie explained. "I knew you'd come back for me. I knew you couldn't stay away."

"When my wife asks me to go somewhere, I go."

"You know what Chris?"

"What?"

She kissed him lightly, "I'm a sucker for you too."

And Chris really was the last one to know.

THE END


End file.
